comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-11201984
Earth-11201984 is a re-imagining of the characters of Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, and Mortal Kombat. Characters Z Fighters *Pan *Mitsuki *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Old Kai *Dende *Bulla *Choji Akimichi *Karui *Chocho Akimichi *Boruto Uzumaki *Himawari Uzumaki *Metal Lee *Shikadai Nara *Kurenai Yuhi *Mirai Sarutobi *Kiba Inuzuka *Hanabi Hyuga *Jacqui Briggs *Iruka Umino *Shizune Naruto (Earth-27).png|Naruto Uzumaki, the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead|link=Naruto Uzumaki (Earth-11201984) Goku (Earth-68).gif|Goku, Defender of the Earth|link=Goku (Earth-11201984) Vegeta.png|Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans Scorpion 1415918.png|Scorpion, Specter of the Netherrealm Ermac (Earth-5544).png|Ermac, the Well of Souls SubZero2.png|Sub Zero, the Lin Kuei Grandmaster krillin.png|Krillin, Heir of the Turtle School Kakashi Hatake (Earth-6440).png|Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's Sensei Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha, the Avenger Piccolo (Earth-27).jpg|Piccolo, The Redeemed Kitana (Earth-5544).png|Kitana, Princess of Edenia smoke(1984).jpg|Smoke, Shinobi of the Lin Kuei ARCHER_(Earth-1771).jpg|Sai, clone of King Cold|link=Sai (Earth-11201984) Sora.jpg|Sora, the Time Patroller|link=Sora (Earth-11201984) itachi uchiha.jpg|Itachi Uchiha, the brother of Sasuke Uchiha LiuKang.png|Liu Kang, descendant of the Great Kung Lao nagato.jpg|Nagato, the Broken Jade.png|JadeKitana's Bodyguard Sakura (Earth-27).png|Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's Love Bo' Rai Cho (Earth-430).png|Bo' Rai Cho, Teacher of Liu Kang Shujinko (Earth-430).png|Shujinko, the Deceived kami.jpg|Kami, Guardian of the Earth tien.jpg|Tien, Teacher of the New Crane School yamcha.jpg|Yamcha, The Wolf of the Desert jaco.jpg|Jaco, the Galactic Patrolman asuma sarutobi.jpg|Asuma Sarutobi, son of Hiruzen Sarutobi kung lao.jpg|Kung Lao, cousin of Liu Kang yamato.jpg|Yamato, the Amnesiac Han.png|Han, the Jinchuuriki jugo.jpg|Jugo, the cursed karin.jpg|Karin, the Sensor sareena.jpg|Sareena, the saved tobi.jpg|Tobi, friend of Sora Nightwolf (Earth-19999).png|Nightwolf, the Shaman Konan (Earth-27)-.png|Konan, the Paper Angel tarble.jpg|Tarble, brother of Vegeta Fū (Earth-27).png|Fu, the Jinchuuriki chi chi.jpg|Chi Chi, Goku's wife gohan.jpg|Gohan, son of Goku and Chi Chi sarada.jpg|Sarada Uchiha, daughter of Sasuke and Sakura supreme kai.jpg|Supreme Kai, creator of life king kai.jpg|King Kai Fujin-(Earth-19999).png|Fujin, the God of Wind Sindel.png|Sindel, the Banshee Queen Raiden (Earth-4455).png|Raiden, the God of Thunder bulma.jpg|Bulma, Goku's first friend nail.jpg|Nail, the protector of the Namekian Elder Cyrax (Earth-5544).png|Cyrax, the cyborg Tsunade (Earth-5544).png|Tsunade, the Granddaughter of Hashirama Senju android 16.jpg|Android 16, a conscious android kid trunks.jpg|Trunks, son of Vegeta and Bulma tapion.png|Tapion, the legendary hero Gaara (Earth-5544).png|Gaara, the desert junior.jpeg|Cell Jr., final spawn of Cell Kabal.jpg|Kabal, former member of the Black Dragon JC-.jpg|Johnny Cage, the actor master roshi.jpg|Master Roshi, the teacher of the Turtle School neji hyuga.jpg|Neji Hyuga, cousin of Hinata Hyuga vapor_smoke.jpg|Vapor, daughter of Smoke and Jade mia.jpg|Mia, daughter of Liu Kang and Kitana Liam-266.png|Rock Lee, the Unbreakable chiaotzu.jpg|Chiaotzu, the Mystic vegito.jpg|Vegito, the fusion of Goku and Vegeta Kenshi (Earth-1822).png|Kenshi, the blind psychic Jax (Earth-1822).png|Jax, the military soldier sonya blade.jpg|Sonya Blade, Jax's partner gure.jpg|Gure, Tarble's wife kotal kahn.jpg|Kotal Kahn, the Upstart gero.jpg|Dr. Gero, rogue android army scientist goten.jpg|Goten, son of Goku and Chi Chi, brother of Gohan Tao-105.png|Shikamaru Nara, the slacker tundra.jpg|Tundra, son of Sub Zero and Sareena giru.jpg|Giru, the robot stryker.jpg|Stryker, the super cop li mei.jpg|Li Mei, Shujinko's apprentice gotenks.jpg|Gotenks, the temporary fusion of Goten and Trunks temari.jpg|Temari, sister of Gaara ino.jpg|Ino Yamanaka, the Flower anko.jpg|Anko Mitarashi, the freed slave hercule.jpg|Hercule, a martial arts champion, friends with Johnny Cage Videl (Earth-27).jpg|Videl, daughter of Hercule guy.jpg|Might Guy, the Springtime of Youth cassie cage.jpg|Cassie Cage, daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade jiraiya.jpg|Jiraiya, the Super, Mega, Hyper Pervert...Yeah, that's a thing now 18.jpg|Hachiju, the cyborg and Dr. Gero's assistant hinata.jpg|Hinata Hyuga, the heiress ay.jpg|A, the weightlifter Taven (Earth-2992).png|Taven, brother of Daegon uub.jpg|Uub, reincarnation of Majin Buu buu.jpg|Mr. Buu, the good of Majin Buu killer b.jpg|Killer B, A's brother and a rapper kung jin.jpg|Kung Jin, Kung Lao's cousin tenten.jpg|Tenten Takeda Takaheshi (Alternate Earth-1995).png|Takeda, son of Kenshi marron daughter of krillin.jpg|Marron, daughter of Krillin and Hachiju/Android 18 inojin.jpg|Inojin Yamanaka, son of Sai and Ino Yamanaka Z Fighters (Alternate Earth-11201984) Gods Shinnok-(Earth-19999).png|Shinnok, the Fallen God Beerus.png|Beerus, the Frikkin God of Destruction champa.jpg|Champa, Beerus's twin and God of Destruction of Alternate Earth-11201984 whis.jpg|Whis, Attendant of Beerus vados.jpg|Vados, Attendant of Champa The Tuffles raichi.png|Dr. Raichi, Ruler of Planet X hatchiyack.png|Hatchiyack, Saiyan Destroyer baby pure form.png|Baby, the Tuffle King Reborn baby vegeta.png|Baby, Vegeta Possessed baby goku.png|Baby, Goku Possessed Survivors of Hera bojack.jpg|Bojack, Galactic Pirate bido.jpg|Bido, Bojack's Lieutenant bujin.jpg|Bujin, Master Psychic kogu.jpg|Kogu, Sword Wielder zangya.jpg|Zangya, the last female Heran Alternate Earth-11201984 menma.jpg|Menma Uzumaki, the Black Fox turles.png|Turles, the master of the Tree of Might emperor vegeta.jpg|Vegeta, Emperor of New Vegeta empress kitana.jpg|Kitana, Empress of the Netherrealm Undead Smoke.png|Enenra, the phantom emperor liu kang.jpg|Liu Kang, Emperor of the Netherrealm Wraith Kung Lao.jpg|Kung Lao, the bitter one Wraith nightwolf.png|Nightwolf, the disconnected Dark Lord Raiden (Earth-19999).png|Raiden, the fallen god wraith sindel.jpg|Sindel, the destroyer wraith kabal.jpg|Kabal, the dark one wraith jax.jpg|Jax, the machine wraith sub zero.jpg|Sub Zero, the blizzard The Sound Warriors orochimaru.jpg|Orochimaru, the Serpent kabuto yakushi.jpg|Kabuto Yakushi, the White Snake kimimaro.jpg|Kimimaro, the Bone Dancer Tayuya.png|Tayuya, the flutist Jirobo.png|Jirobo, the giant Sakon and Ukon.png|Sakon and Ukon, the twins Kidomaru.png|Kidomaru, the Spider dosu.jpg|Dosu, the sense hurter Other Villains madara uchiha.png|Madara Uchiha, The Sage Reincarnated Broly.jpg|Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan janemba.jpg|Janemba, Evil Incarnate king piccolo.jpg|King Piccolo, father of Piccolo lord slug.jpg|Lord Slug, the Evil Namekian garlic jr.jpg|Garlic Jr., Kami's enemy Onaga (Earth-3900).jpg|Onaga, the Dragon King Kaguya (Earth-640).png|Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of energy Mercenaries and Assassins Erron Black (Earth-6064).jpg|Erron Black, immortal gunslinger kisame hoshigaki.jpg|Kisame Hoshigaki, the Shark Skin suigetsu hozuki.jpg|Suigetsu Hozuki, the dehydrated tao.jpg|Tao, teacher of the Crane School zabuza momochi.jpg|Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist haku.jpg|Haku, Zabuza's Assistant The Majin Army mira.jpg|Mira, the Writer of Time kakuzu.jpg|Kakuzu, the Heart Eater towa.jpg|Towa, sister of Dabura, wife of Mira dabura.jpg|Dabura, the ruler of the Demon Realm babidi.jpg|Babidi, the wizard super buu.jpg|Majin Buu, with all forms, including Mr. Buu The Android Army Sektor (Earth-5544).png|Sektor, the Grandmaster of Fire danzo shimura.png|Danzo Shimura, The Benefactor mecha naruto.jpg|Mecha Naruto, a recreation of Naruto sasori.jpg|Sasori, the Puppet Master deidara.jpg|Deidara, the Artist wheelo.jpg|Dr. Wheelo, the Android Army Founder pain.jpg|Pain, Danzo's Frankenstein Monster 13.jpg|Android 13, the Enforcer super 13.jpg|Super Android 13 android 15.jpg|Android 15, the dwarf android 17.jpg|Android 17, Dr. Gero's Assistant turned killer robot; Hachiju's brother super android 17.jpg|Super Android 17, a recreation of Android 17 dr. kotchin.jpg|Dr. Kotchin, Dr. Wheelo's Assistant android 14.jpg|Android 14, the odd one cell.jpg|Cell, the Perfect Being Outworld/Netherrealm Alliance Shao Kahn (Earth-1213).jpg|Shao Kahn, Ruler of Outworld Tanya Dark.jpg|Tanya, Enforcer of the Army Rain-Freaky Background.jpg|Rain, the Demigod D'Vorah.png|D'Vorah, the Insect Quan Chi (Earth-5544).png|Quan Chi, the necromancer Reptile (Earth-5544).png|Reptile, the Lizardman NoobSaibot.png|Noob Saibot, the Shadow Goro (Earth-5544).png|Goro, the General Kintaro (Earth-5544).png|Kintaro, the Tiger Baraka (Earth-1822).png|Baraka, the Sharp Tooth Skarlet.png|Skarlet, the Blood Spiller Mileena Glow.jpg|Mileena, daughter of Shao Kahn Shang Tsung (Earth-3900).png|Shang Tsung, the soul stealer sheeva.jpg|Sheeva, the honorable Reiko (Earth-5544).png|Reiko, the Manipulator Planet Trade Organization friezas form.jpg|Frieza, Commander of the Planet Trade Organization golden frieza.jpg|Super Frieza king cold.jpg|King Cold, Ruler of Battleworld cooler.jpg|Cooler, brother of Frieza and son of King Cold super cooler.jpg|Super Cooler nappa.jpg|Nappa, Saiyan Commander raditz.jpg|Raditz, the long lost brother of Goku cui.jpg|Cui, Planet Trade Soldier dodoria.jpg|Dodoria, Frieza's personal body guard guldo.jpg|Guldo, the Time Freezer recoome.jpg|Recoome, Space Wrestling Champion burter.jpg|Burter, the Fastest There Is appule.jpg|Appule, Planet Trade Doctor salza.jpg|Salza, Cooler's Commanding Officer zarbon.jpg|Zarbon, a Planet Trade Prince jeice.jpg|Jeice, the Space Australian captain ginyu.jpg|Captain Ginyu, the Body Snatcher sorbet.jpg|Sorbet, the Mad Scientist Black Dragon Kano-mk9concept.jpg|Kano, the australian Jarek (Earth-430).png|Jarek Tremor (Earth-19999).png|Tremor, the Elemental kira.jpg|Kira, the Man Killer kobra.jpg|Kobra Red Dragon Daegon.png|Daegon, Demigod, Leader of the Red Dragon, Brother of Taven and Half-brother of Rain zetsu.jpg|Zetsu, the arguer hidan.jpg|Hidan, the undying Hsu Hao (Earth-2992).png|Hsu Hao, the Mongol Mavado (Earth-430).png|Mavado Voice Actors *Sean Schemmel as Goku, King Kai, and Nail * Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Earth-11201984 Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Draft227